1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for processing edges in an image and image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In image processing, an input image may be a result of an analog gain process based on an analog gain, or a result captured based on a large ISO value selected or under a circumstance of insufficient photosensitivity. Accordingly, such input image may have noises or even amplified noises caused by the gain, such that edges in the image may appear unsmooth. A conventional approach for noise reduction is to process with a low-pass filter, for example. However, after being processed by the low-pass filter, the image may become blurred, and so an edge enhancement process is additionally performed as compensation. Consequently, as the noises nevertheless exist in the image although being blurred, the image quality is degraded.